habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 02
"I swear, I'm not doing this..." Rabbit #02 was a member of the Angora Division in Tournament Two. He was notable for being the first Rabbit explicitly killed in the Tournament, being murdered onscreen by Rabbit #00 in the very first call of the game. History Rabbit #02 signed up along with the other Rabbits. A fan of horror and all manner of strange things, he became interested in the tournament after hearing about it on Tumblr; he stated that he had no idea what to expect going in, and that he'd decided to sign up and "just see how it goes". Once sorted into the Angora Division, #02 quickly became popular due to his wacky sense of humor, deadpan observations and laid-back demeanor. In the span of only one day, he managed to befriend most of the other Rabbits. Sometime late in the afternoon on October 1, #02 reported that he had lost his phone. He showed only mild concern until the first Angora division call that evening: in the middle of the call, an unknown party seemingly hijacked #02's Skype account, using it to type messages to the Rabbits. The other party began mocking #02, stating that #02's phone made things "so much easier". Among other things, the outside party began discussing a "deal" with HABIT (who stated, "WE'LL WORK OUT THE DETAILS LATER"). #02 began to panic, holding his hands away from the keyboard to prove that he wasn't sending the messages. Suddenly, on HABIT's command, the door behind #02 swung open, revealing Rabbit #00. #00 brandished a baseball bat and beat #02 to death in front of the horrified Rabbits (even turning the webcam to face the fallen Rabbit, reassuring the others that he was indeed dead). #00 explained that #02's home was "right next door" to the prison where he'd been incarcerated. #00 closed out the stream by donning his trademark HABIT-style trucker cap, proclaiming, "Welcome to the tournament, fuckers. It's gonna be fun." It is unknown whether #02 is present in the new iteration of the timeline. Personality #02 was funny, outgoing and quick-witted, with an easygoing demeanor. He was very likable, and during his short time with the Rabbits, he made many friends. Abilities Unknown. Relationships #02 seemed to get along with all members of his division, regardless of standing. (Notably, he was the only Rabbit in the Division who seemed to get along well with Rabbit #12.) Quotes ''"''Punch her in the face." ― 10/1 Angora call (after Rabbit #32 complained about her mother vacuuming loudly during the call). "I swear, I'm not doing this..." ― After his Skype account began typing without his intervention). "What does that mean, 'Get in here'?" ― In response to an odd message sent by HABIT to the person who had hijacked his account. "Whatever. I'm not going to let it get to me." ― Final words spoken in the call. Trivia * #02 was the first official Rabbit death in Tournament Two, and the first to be killed by another Rabbit. * #02 wore black-rimmed glasses similar to those worn by Rabbit #01. * #02 described himself as being into "spooky stuff" (which was one reason why he claimed he signed up for the game). * #02's favorite food was cheese. He also liked coffee. * #02 owned a pet cat named "Death". Category:Rabbits Category:Angoras Category:Deceased Characters